User talk:ShadowProve13
❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey senpai~ so you going to school tomorrow? XD Piglet98 (talk) 08:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ how was school? Piglet98 (talk) 08:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How was your day? Piglet98 (talk) 07:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Did you go to school today? Piglet98 (talk) 08:09, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ It's almost the weekend~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:10, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ I might be a little late cause I'm playing soccer but I don't know if my game is at 6pm or 7pm Piglet98 (talk) 06:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know we'd be so long! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 10:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ How was your day? Piglet98 (talk) 08:19, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Sorry I'm late! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 09:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How was school? Piglet98 (talk) 08:24, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Aaaw, ok q.q Get well soon~! Piglet98 (talk) 08:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't get your message until now! Please tell me you're still up! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 10:50, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo~ How's your mum? She out of hospital? Piglet98 (talk) 06:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh...sorry to hear that...is it worse? Piglet98 (talk) 06:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ How's your mum? She out? Piglet98 (talk) 07:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, give me a message later if it starts working. Piglet98 (talk) 05:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ I'm alive and on chat~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:28, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Aaaw and ok~ See you tomorrow~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:12, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes! >:D Piglet98 (talk) 06:26, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm on chat now if you wanna come on~ o/ Piglet98 (talk) 07:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey...I can't back on chat! And I'm super mad and exhausted so I'm just gonna head to bed, night. Piglet98 (talk) 12:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai, sorry I'm late...long shift....@-@ Piglet98 (talk) 10:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Yallo~ Yalloooo~~ I'm on now and no tests anymore!!!~!! Hope to see you soon c: xx Lizzy Hey senpai~ Ive got Soccer at 7 so I won be on till 8:30-9. see you then and Happy Halloween~!! Piglet98 (talk) 07:27, October 31, 2014 (UTC) NAAW! GWS! See ya tomorrow then~ Send me a message if you're feeling better! Piglet98 (talk) 08:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai, how ya feeling? Piglet98 (talk) 07:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I've got work from 4-8:30 so i'll be on about 9-9:30. See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 04:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ Im on now~ Piglet98 (talk) 10:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How are you feeling? Piglet98 (talk) 07:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How are you? Piglet98 (talk) 08:16, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Did you just wak up from a nap? XD Piglet98 (talk) 07:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ It's almost Friday~! Piglet98 (talk) 08:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Sorry but i'll be alittle late tonight because i have this soccer thing that goes till 8:30-9 so see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) The way this is going...I might be on 9:30-10...bloody people =3= Piglet98 (talk) 08:38, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai, we're still at the trivia thing so I might not get on 11:30 to 12... Piglet98 (talk) 11:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm back and going on Piglet98 (talk) 12:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How was your day? Piglet98 (talk) 07:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Tomorrow is school!! QAQ and how you feeling? Piglet98 (talk) 07:36, November 9, 2014 (UTC) It's ok~ I have to work on my Study for Exams, see you at 9pm if you finish one~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:47, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How's the assessments? Piglet98 (talk) 09:27, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How was your three classes? XD Piglet98 (talk) 07:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ I'm back~ Piglet98 (talk) 10:27, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai, I'll be alittle late because soccer sorry Piglet98 (talk) 06:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Im back~ Piglet98 (talk) 10:34, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Guess what? We're not going camping -- weather is too bad meaning I'll be on chat :D Piglet98 (talk) 06:19, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey and I understand~ Though I work from 4-9 so I'll see you at 9:30~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ Im alive~! Piglet98 (talk) 10:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How's the assessment? Piglet98 (talk) 08:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How's the assessment going? How's the headache?? Piglet98 (talk) 08:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm alive and on chat~! XD Piglet98 (talk) 10:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Is your chat not working? Piglet98 (talk) 10:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm actually tired and gonna head to bed. Night~ Piglet98 (talk) 11:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC)